


You're Pretty...Alright.

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [9]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Carley's having a rough time but Lee's here to help like always, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 9 - Love always finds a way. Even during the zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Carley & Lee Everett, Carley/Lee Everett
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You're Pretty...Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dancing/Singing
> 
> uuauuahghgha
> 
> I hope none of the characters I write are too OOC ;^;

During the apocalypse, there's rarely a peaceful moment.

Sure, there's plenty of quiet moments. Moments where you do have to scavenge for food, where you don't have to fight for your life. You can just sit idle and pass the time. There are quiet moments.

But there's rarely moments where you feel completely calm, as though you had absolutely no worries at all, even for a few seconds. Instead of just sitting idle, you can sit idle and _enjoy_ it.

It's those instances that Lee has learned to cherish most.

As he's walking up to Carley's bedroom, he secretly hopes that another one of those oh-so-peaceful moments peaks it's head through and shines upon them.

He had decided to pay her a visit tonight before he went to bed because she had mentioned earlier in the day that she'd like to spend some time with him when he wasn't busy, the stress of living each day like this was starting to get to her.

Reaching her room, he knocks politely. "Carley, it's me, Lee."

The door almost instantaneously opens with Carley on the other side, flashing him a small, yet relieved smile. "Thanks for coming, Lee."

She backs up so that he can enter, and when he does two arms quickly wrap themselves around his torso, squeezing tightly.

He hugs back, and after a beat he slowly starts moving them side to side.

Carley lightheartedly huffs, and pulls back to look at him, putting her arms on his shoulders instead. "You wanna dance?"

Lee smiles down at her, putting his own hands on her waist. "I don't really know how to dance, but I know how to move my feet back and forth."

Carley hums in response, smiling back. "You still know how to move better than most people, I bet."

"Yourself included?"

"Hah. Obviously not."

And the conversation gracefully dies there, leaving Lee and Carley to bask in each other's presence in peace, dancing the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have done better on this one... oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
